Fnaf Christmas Carol
by HoneyB9716
Summary: Foxy, usually a sweet pirate Fox, turns into a scrooge around Christmas. His friends want to help him, but Foxy just wants to be alone in his greed. However things change when he meets an old friend who has been powered down for several years. Foxy will learn the joys of Christmas through a trip to the past, the present ,and the future...
1. Introduction

**Welcome to the new and improved Five Nights at Freddy's Christmas Carol. I wrote this fanfiction last year and this year I decided to go back and read it for the holidays. However, when I went back to it I honestly cringed several times. I had so many errors (and so much southern diction. LOL!) as well as parts where I had rushed through it. See last year I started working on it while I was finishing up my first semester of college. I was releasing two chapters a week leading up to Christmas. This time I took my time and fixed my mistakes and added more to the story. I feel like I even had it where it didn't quite make sense. So, this time I have improved it and have read over the story myself before releasing it.**

 **Okay so here are a few quick notes. In this universe None of the events of Fnaf have happened (It's kind of nice to sometimes step away from that dark tale don't you think?). The humans are unaware that the animatronics are alive or have feelings. So, the robots have to do things in secret and cannot be caught. There are no relationships in this story. I know the original CC has it, but I don't like shipping the animatronics. Fnaf and the animatronics belong to Scott Cawthon. Christmas Carol belongs to Charles Dickens.**

 **Characters**

 **Foxy- Scrooge**

 **Freddy- As himself and the ghost of Christmas Future**

 **Chica- As herself and the ghost of Christmas Past**

 **Bonnie- As Himself and the ghost of Christmas Present**

 **Toy Freddy- As Himself**

 **Toy Bonnie- As Himself**

 **Toy Chica- As Herself**

 **Mangle- As Herself**

 **Balloon Boy- Himself/Role of Tiny Tim**

 **SpringBonnie- As himself and as Springtrap (Role of Jacob Marley)**

 **Fredbear- As himself**

 **Minor Characters**

 **The Puppet- Only mentioned**

 **Richie*- only mentioned**

 **Michel* - only mentioned**

 **Amanda*- only mentioned**

 **Francis*- only mentioned**

 **Young man #1**

 **Young man #2**

 **I want to thank all who are reading the story. Without Further ado I give A Five Night's at Freddy's Christmas Carol.**

 ***Reference to the Fnaf Fan Game Super Fnaf by LSFD Development**

 **Update 3/7/2018: I accidentally posted duplicate Chapters so I apologize that my readers didn't get the chapter about the ghost of Christmas it is fixed so I hope you guys enjoy.**


	2. Prologue

Christmas is a busy yet wonderful time for everyone. From snowy streets to giggling children true joy and happiness was everywhere. The highlight of the season, however, was at Freddy Fazbear's pizza. The children as well as their parents enjoyed coming into the restaurant. The restaurant was beautifully decorated. The animatronics had a festive look to their costumes. There were discounts on pizzas and parties, as well as the ever-successful toy drive. The best part was the animatronics Christmas show. Every year the shiny plastic animatronics from Freddy Fazbear's 2 would join in with their furry predecessors and perform for everyone.

The kids would always get kick out of seeing the two establishments in collaboration. Every year the show was little different than the last. This year Freddy and Toy Freddy were doing a duet, Chica, Toy Chica, and Mangle were doing a trio, Toy Bonnie and Bonnie and were going to play Christmas songs on their guitars. Then at the end they'd come together and sing Christmas carols. The kids would sing along with them. Truly it was the most wonderful time of the year for everyone. All except for Foxy.

The brave Foxy the pirate fox was loved by many children. During Christmas he would perform a play that the company made up a couple of years ago. It was called a Pirate's Christmas. Foxy was the star of the show while mangle, Bonnie, and T.B would be his pirate crew. The kids loved it. However, what they didn't know was that Foxy was a real scrooge around Christmas. None of friends knew the reason why except an incident that happened a few Christmases ago. But why would Foxy still be mad about that?

Nobody could convince him to not be so angry. They tried to spread the joy of the holidays to him the only result they got was Foxy pouting.

"Bah! Humbug!" He'd exclaim

So, if Foxy hated Christmas then why would he participate in the Christmas show. Well he HAS to. The boss and engineers expected him to do it. Even though he could pretend to malfunction and refuse to do the show he never dared to do so. The reason is because Foxy loved money, and if he didn't perform there would be no money.

Any regular day of the week Freddy's would be packed out with children. They were super popular, and with popularity comes wealth. Lots of it. And now that it's Christmas well…there were children everywhere. There had to be loads of cash coming in.

O f course, the animatronics never thought about how rich the company was. All that mattered to them was the smiles of their customers. It's not that Foxy didn't love the kids, I mean come on he's a child's entertainer it's in his programing to love them. It's just that Foxy also had a bit of greediness in his programming. During the holidays each family that walked through the door was a giant cash sign in Fox's eyes.

T his attitude of course concerned his friends greatly. He was hot-headed sometimes but not all the time. Most days he was sweet and friendly Fox. They would always love to hang out together after the restaurant would close for the night. Everyone loved Foxy, but around Christmas right after Thanksgiving he became unbearable. He would spend his entire night in his cove with the curtains drawn. The others would always have a chilly feeling when they would pass by those curtains. They would sometimes try to invite him out to maybe play a game or have some pizza. Foxy would just remain there though, only coming out if he absolutely had to.

F reddy, Bonnie, and Chica wanted to help Foxy overcome this. They always offered an ear if ever he wanted to vent about what bothered him. He'd always gripe at them for implying that he had a problem. They would bring him things like new pirate accessories and anchovy pizza. Still he'd turn it down and exclaimed his seemingly favorite word.

"Bah! Humbug!"

His friends were there for him, but they began to grow weary of his ways. Each year Foxy became worst and worst. Now this Christmas Foxy was the worst he had ever been. All the others could do was hope. Their prayers would soon be answered because very soon something was going to happen that would change Foxy's life forever something he'd never ever forget…..


	3. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Getting Worse..._

December 24

T he last day to catch the animatronics Christmas show had arrived. After this the restaurant would be closed for a whole week. The animatronics would be all by themselves for a while. They'd have a chance to take a breather before they also had to get back to work. They were definitely going to need a break after today's show. The restaurant was full! Right at this moment they were tired, but it was a good tired. The girls were up on the stage singing "All I Want for Christmas Is You". Freddy, Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Bonnie was warming up their voices backstage for the Christmas Caroling. Well they were playing around more than anything.

Foxy was in the corner watching them. He couldn't believe how much they were playing. He would practice with them, but he was about to perform the most popular part of the show. He looked at his reflection in a nearby mirror. His costume had a super upgrade this year. He wore a red and green pirate jacket. On his head he had a green pirate hat that had a holly on the front. On his shoulder was a parrot plushy that had its own eyepatch as well a red and white stripe scarf. The company wanted him to look more festive, but he hated it of course. It was like Christmas threw up on him. He scrunched his eyebrows at his reflection. Foxy was so busy mentally complaining about his appearance that he didn't realize that bears and bunnies had gone quiet.

" Okay, so we're going to try one final attempt to make you-know-who come out and celebrate Christmas'' Freddy Plotted

" How are you guys going to do that?" T.B asked, " For as long as we've been doing this Foxy has not complied"

"Well, it's been awhile since we've gotten Foxy a Christmas present because he always says don't bother. But this year we got him something that we know he will love. So, we hope that the idea that he has a present after all these years will make him come on out finally." Bonnie explained

" I Hope it works." Said Toy Freddy " You guys still don't know why he acts like this?"

Freddy and Bonnie shrugged and shook their heads.

"We have no clue, but he's been acting like this since Fredbear's closed down. See…" Freddy said in a low voice. He explained to the toys what happen.

Foxy had snapped out of his trance when he heard someone mumble his name. He noticed the others were quietly whispering amongst themselves. He was now listening to them. Foxy became angry. They were talking about him! What happened was His business not theirs. They wouldn't understand.

" So, you lads want to gossip about old foxy here?" He hissed

Everyone had a guilty look on their face, except for Freddy who quickly stepped up to explain.

" No, but we were talking about inviting you again to our party tonight"

" How many times do I have to say no!"

"Oh, come on it'll be fun! we promise." T.B said

"I prefer to celebrate Christmas in me own way, and that be FINAL!" Foxy said

" But we've got a surprise for you this time" Bonnie said

" I don't like surprises as I've said before don't bother giving me any gifts" Foxy was now steaming with anger and Freddy could see it.

" All right fine, Mr. Scrooge have it your way and be lonely on Christmas" He said calmly, but slightly annoyed " We'll leave you to it"

" Good" Foxy said still tift "Now come on 'fore the boss finds us back here. We'll all be shut down"

Bonnie and T.B looked at each other and walked behind Foxy.

"One day Foxy's going to see the light, I just hope he doesn't wait until he's down on his knees when that happens" Freddy said crossing his arms.

A few songs later….

"Fa la la la la la la la laaa!"The Animatronics were now wrapping up their final song.

" Alright everyone that concludes our show, feel free to grab an extra slice or two of pizza on you way out. Also, don't forget to get a balloon from BB and a goody bag from the Puppet. Good night everyone and have a safe Christmas!" Freddy said waving to the kids

They all yelled and waved at the robots. They ran over to Balloon boy who was giving out shiny red and green balloons that said, "Merry Christmas from Freddy Fazbear's" By the exit the puppet was giving the kids goody bags filled with little toys, coloring sheets, and candy.

Soon all the families were gone. The employees began to clean up for the holidays. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy were all on the main stage in "off" mode. The toys were led to the parts and service room. They were going to stay at that location until the restaurants opened back up. After everyone pitched in the restaurant was clean in no time. All the lights were shut off and the place was now empty. Freddy came back to life followed by Bonnie, Chica, then Foxy.

Toy Bonnie peeped his head out of parts and service.

"Psst! All clear?" He whispered

"All clear!" Freddy said

"Yay! Party Time" Toy Chica said.

The Toys rushed out of parts and service. Freddy and Bonnie went back stage and came back with a secret stash of holiday decorations. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie began to help them put up the decorations. Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle went into the kitchen to make pizza and other delicious snacks. Balloon boy and the puppet set up games and music. Foxy stood on the stage for a few minutes before growling and hopping off the stage. Freddy who was setting up a table took a minute to watch Foxy pass by. Foxy looked back at him. Freddy saw Foxy go "Humph" and turn his head. Foxy entered pirates cove and shut the purple curtains. Freddy sighed, shook his head, and returned to what he was doing.

"Finally, some peace and quiet" He sighed. His cove was nothing much. There were pirate stage props all over the place. Like waves, palm trees, and even a real looking pirate chest. The backdrop had a beautiful sun in the corner with clouds and birds. Foxy's favorite part was a part of a pirate ship that he could step up on. He loved it. Pirate's cove had gotten a major upgrade over the years. He climbed up the ship and sat down in the corner. He closed eyes hoping to get some rest. He was interrupted by loud Christmas music playing from outside the cove.

"Argh!" He groaned and rolled his eyes." how's a fox supposed to get some sleep around here"

"Hey Guys before we get started I have some news" Freddy said loudly

"Oh! What now!" Foxy said rolling his eyes and sighing. Foxy was curious though. He got up and stood near the curtains leaning into them slightly, so he could hear without being noticed.

"I heard today that Freddy's 2 was going to get a bonus from this seasons earnings" Freddy said

The Toys gasped. The others Cheered. Foxy's ears perked up a little higher.

"Wow, really…. did...did you hear why?" Toy Freddy asked

"Nope! But you guys totally deserve it"

The toys smiled at each other

"Forgive me for being nosie, but do you know how much?" Toy Chica asked

"More than half, like three fourths not sure how much that'd be but…."

"WHAT!" Foxy yelled and he immediately rushed out of the cove stomping furiously. The other bots looked Foxy in concern. What had gotten under his skin? He looked like steam was literally coming out of his ears. His face was fiery red.

" What do you mean their getting more money?" Foxy growled.

"Foxy not now!" Freddy said

"Oh no, right now is a perfect time, they almost have a whole half of it any way. They don't need more"

"Foxy please stop this, you'll hurt to the Toys' feelings" Chica said

Foxy shrugged " They don't look hurt to me" He said

" Foxy go back to your cove, you weren't interested in being out here before" Freddy Scolded " Now you come out to complain"

Foxy pouted. His temper was beginning to boil.

"Like it or not their going to get the bonus and you can't stop it. I mean come on we're animatronics we have no say in these things. They don't even know we have life, less known that we know about money. But all of us don't care about it, that is all except you. Why do love money so anyway? It's not like we get any of it." Freddy said

"It's not about whether we get money or not. Money brings happiness. We get customers, they give money, we stay open, everyone's happy!" Foxy said

"So why can't the toys have some of this "happiness" too?" Freddy asked

"I'm not concerned about them and their restaurant, this is about ours"

"That's just selfish! I'm sure we have more than enough, the boss wouldn't decide to do it if our restaurant would go lacking. Why can't we share? Christmas is about love and charity. If we have to give we give. There are so many people that are less fortunate than us. Why, some would rather die!" Freddy explained

"Than they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population." Foxy grouched

Everyone gasped. Foxy looked around. Everyone had a shocked look on their face. Toy Chica almost look like she was in tears. BB had his head down. Freddy looked embarrassed, but Foxy felt nothing.

" Go back to your cove Foxy" Freddy said very low trying not to go off on Foxy.

" Oh, now all of sudden you don't want me around now, Why?" Foxy said sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

" Because you have a PROBLEM, FOXY! You're selfish, you're mean, You're cold hearted. We care about you and want to help you, but NO! You're so caught up in your past that you can't seem to see the happiness of the present. You just can't seem to do that you, SCROOGE!" Freddy ranted.

Foxy had reached his anger point. He stormed toward the exit. The others watched him as he walked out into the cold weather and walked down the street.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something Almost Convincing

T he Christmas Eve night was cold and crisp. Foxy grunted. Who did the others think they were? How dare they try and give up more than half their fortune to another business! and the Toys had to be just as popular as his friends right? So why give up most of their Christmas earnings? Foxy became angrier and angrier by the minute. So angry that he might've melt the snow around him if he could.

'' Ba Humbug!'' He yelled kicking up the snow.

He heaved in and out in rage. Nobody was around to see his tantrum. The town was quiet and seemed almost empty.

'' I guess people are sound asleep and waiting for old Santy Claus'' Foxy said in a mocking voice ''Argh!''

Foxy made his way on down the street. Just a few blocks from the pizzeria was park. It was a very nice park, probably the best in the whole town. Whenever the Animatronics had an opportunity to leave the restaurant for fresh air(Which was hardly ever) they always loved to come to the park and enjoy the beauty of the park. Now that it was winter the park was stunning. Snow draped every inch of the park like a blanket. Icicles shimmered beautifully on the bridges and Gazebos. The pond that once had beautiful lilies and Populated with ducks and geese was now frozen over and sparkled from the streetlights.

Foxy walked through the park's entrance. He made his way to the first Gazebo to the right. The park was empty and quiet just like the town itself. It was almost eerie to Foxy. He felt a chill up is endoskeleton spine. He almost felt like he was being watched. He brushed it off as it just being the freezing weather getting to him. He climbed the steps of the Gazebo and sighed taking in the desolate atmosphere. He wanted to get away for a while. He loved his friends, but they were so ignorant in his eyes. He pondered their choices once again and shook his head in disgust as he sat down on one of the benches.

That eerie feeling returned as he looked around the park. He even thought he saw something. But wait! He did see something.

''What be that?!'' He exclaimed

The wind suddenly picked up. Snow was blowing wildly. It almost looked like a blizzard. Right at the opening of the gazebo the snow seems to take form of something. It was the head of an animatronic rabbit. It was torn and tattered. It bared an eerie, wide toothy grin. Its eyes were glowing red and were shining back on Foxy, who was paralyzed in fear. However, something was familiar about this entity to foxy. Foxy just couldn't believe it to be true…

"SpringBonnie?!" Foxy said in disbelief

The phantom began to cackle, and Foxy got into a fetal position and hid his face.

The wind made one hard blow than it subsided slowly, and the figure vanished. Foxy peeped one eye out. The park was just as quiet and peaceful as before. Almost as if it had never happened. Foxy had never been so scared in his life. He felt like he should've run, but couldn't seem to find the strength to do so. He stood and looked around the park to make sure there was no danger anywhere. When he found nothing, he breathed a sigh of relief and returned to his sulky state.

''Humbug'' He mumbled and sat back down. He leaned back on the bench and rested his eyes.

''Peace and quiet.'' He sighed

That was all he wanted right now. To be off to himself where he did not have to be anywhere near Christmas cheer. The others were back at the restaurant having their Christmas party, so he didn't know when he'd head back. Maybe in an hour or two or maybe he'd return in the morning. Nobody could boss him around. Every human employee was gone for the holidays. Just as long as he got back before families were up and about he'd be fine there.

Foxy found himself becoming quite drowsy listening to slight whistling of the wind. He began to nod off just barely before the lulling of the wind was interrupted. Foxy's ears stood up a little. There was a noise in the distance. It sounded like something heavy was being dropped, followed by chains. Foxy just brushed it off and returned to his tranquil state. Perhaps it was a train.

 _Thud!_

There it went again along with the sound of chains. It sounded like it was coming from the south side of the park. Directly opposite of the side Foxy was on.

Foxy's eyes shot open. He couldn't see anything, but he heard it again chains and all. It was even closer. he heard it again and again and again. Each time getting even closer. He heard it one more time and then he heard something new. Footsteps. At this point Foxy was trembling. The sound was drawing near and Foxy just knew he was in danger, but he could not move a muscle. The Noise was now coming close to a nearby tree that was huge and was hiding the identity of the oncoming threat.

The footsteps stopped for a moment and the source of the loud noise was revealed. Foxy couldn't believe his eyes. A large safe was thrown out right directly in front of the Gazebo. It had large heavy looking chains wrapped around it. However, that detail did not concern Foxy. It was the fact that it had a strange blue aura around it and it almost floated of the ground. But even more who had the strength to throw an entire safe that far.

Foxy turned back to the direction of the tree. He heard heavy footsteps and chains They had a ghostly echo to the, Foxy was still frozen in place as the unknown owner of the safe drew closer. Finally, but slowly he came into view. First a pair of tattered feet, then his legs, now his stomach, and finally his face.

He was an animatronic rabbit in a macabre state. Rips and holes were all over his body. He walked hunched over like an old man. He was glowing light blue just like the safe. His eyes glowed yellow and around him were chains. Huge heavy looking chains that draped from his body and dragged on the ground.

He made his way to gazebo. Foxy was still stunned and unable to move. However now he was not sure if he could safely escape this phantom. So, he waited. With the ghostly robot's old joints creaking, it made its way up steps and stood right at the entrance blocking it. It was surely too late to make an escape. He only stood there now staring at Foxy, who was visibly shaking violently. Than it spoke..

" _Foxy_!" He moaned

Foxy remained silent, but was quivering

"Don't you recognize me old pal" The phantom said in a raspy voice.

Foxy remained silent, not able to even think.

"In life I was your friend, your partner, your mentor" He began "SpringBonnie"

Could it be true. Could this be his longtime deactivated friend? It was like a vivid dream to Foxy.

" Spring Bonnie?!" He finally spoke

"The one and only"

Foxy could not believe his eyes. Spring Bonnie was an old friend of Foxy. He taught him everything Foxy knew to this day. One day though, he deactivated because of…

Foxy couldn't think bare to think about it. Foxy snapped out of his trance.

" Why?" Foxy said still shaking " How? is this real?"

" It's real indeed, Foxy, but now I am called Springtrap "

" what happened to you why do you have so many chains and safes attached to you."

Springtrap sighed " I formed these chains in my life, from being greedy and selfish. I…"

" Greedy and selfish! You were wise!" Foxy said

Springtrap turned away from foxy with his head hung down.

" I was foolish, Foxy, not only that I led you wrong my friend" He said in a low raspy voice " I'm Sorry"

" Sorry?!" Foxy exclaimed " there be no need to say sorry, if it weren't for you I wouldn't be as wise as I am now. It's the others who should have listen to you more"

" No Foxy you don't understand…." Springtrap's voice trailed off. His back was still turned.

" What would I not understand? And what is this talk about being foolish?"

"FOXY!" Springtrap yelled He began to float up slowly. His eyes were now glowing red the chains and safes flying everywhere making a terrible clanging noise. Foxy began to tremble once again in fear.

" Your days are numbered Foxy; your selfish deeds are leading you to this fate. Bound in chains and full of sorrow not wealth." Springtrap yelled, his ghostly voice echoed.

"How can that be?"

" You must change Foxy, greed and pride are not the answer, Love and charity is"

" Now what talk be this, the grave must have gotten to you, old pal!" Foxy said appalled.

S pringtrap rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe how stubborn foxy was. He went back to normal

" Tonight, you will be visited by three ghost" Springtrap said " Expect the first at one o'clock"

" Oh no I think I've had enough ghost for one night." Foxy said

" Without these visits you will not be able to last long, here me Foxy change your ways or else you will end up worse than me. Chains bigger and heavier than you see here."

Springtrap's chains began to grow and extend out towards Foxy. They began to wrap around his ankles and legs. From there they made their way to his stomach. The grip getting tighter and the weight unbearable.

" You must change Foxy! You must change Foxy! You must change Foxy!" Springtrap repeated with glowing red eyes. His voice getting ghostlier and faint. The chains were now at Foxy's head covering his face. He got one final look at Springtrap and heard him say once again

" You must Change Foxy…" and it all went black….


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The past is in the past

Foxy awoke with his animatronic heart racing. He was still in the snowy park. He was all alone and there was no sign of Springtrap. It was just as quiet as before.

" Was it all a dream?!" Foxy said "was I sleep the whole time?"

If it was all a dream, then it was a realistic one. Foxy stood up and looked around.

" Humbug!" He said once he felt safe. What kind of dream was that, his friends must be getting to him. The wind began to pick up eerily and it reminded him of the dream. He shivered and began to head back to the pizzeria.

" Maybe I should head back just in case." He thought

He made his way down the sidewalk, still thinking about that awful dream. It felt to real. His old friend coming back as a ghost, though? Preposterous! It had to be fake! Or was it?

Foxy stopped at a store that had clocks for sell. The clocks read "12:55".

" _Expect the first ghost at one…"_ Foxy thought. He became slightly troubled and moved along a little faster. "

"how did I dream something so exact?"

Foxy begin to remanence the final events of the dream. He could remember the echoing voice of Springtrap say " you must change, you must change, you must change…..." and not to mention the heavy chains that wrapped around him. Who dreams like that?

F oxy was getting closer to the pizzeria. One of the stores nearby was decorated inside and out with Christmas decoration, but what caught Foxy's eye was strange. The store had candles as their streetlights Foxy began to wonder why these lights were still lit. Shouldn't the owners have extinguished the candles after they closed? For some reason Foxy was oddly attracted to the lights. Its like he couldn't stop being curious about them.

 _DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DONG! DING! DONG! DING!_

The grand father clock in the clock store went off signaling that it was now one 'o clock. Foxy was startled by it. He turned to look in that direction quickly darting his head around as if someone was after him. He calmed down quickly.

" _I mus' still be on edge_ " He thought while turning to the direction on the pizzeria. Foxy took a moment to look at the light once more, but was shocked at what he saw. The light to left seemed to be growing and blazing stronger. Strange? Foxy became kind of c oncerned that it may start a fire. He stopped and watched it for a moment. He didn't know what he'd do about it, surely all the humans were asleep by now. However, something was bizarre about with it. Sure, it was blazing out now, but it wasn't acting like it would start consuming stuff. It could have just been Foxy's eyes, but it was starting to take shape. Foxy was very curious now and all he could think about was Springtrap's words.

" _Expect the first ghost at one o'clock."_ He thought once again. Maybe, just maybe it wasn't a dream after all. The fire grew higher and beamed brightly. The light spread all over as if the sun had come to earth. Foxy had to shield his eyes it was so bright. The figure floated down in front of Foxy and its radiance began to die down. When Foxy could finally see he beheld a young animatronic chicken that looked an awful lot like...Chica! Now Foxy knew this was all a cruel joke from his so-called friends.

" what be the meaning of this Chica, scaring me and using this hocus pocus to fool ol' Foxy. Where are the others. This is all Freddy's idea ain't it!" Foxy yelled. She turned behind her to see if Foxy may have been talking to someone else.

" I do not know who this Freddy or Chica is, but didn't the one before me tell you about me." She said

So, it wasn't a dream after all Foxy thought. He took a good look at her. She looked like Chica, but she had a long white rope on that flowed to the ground. She had a holly that sat on the feathers on her head. She had a radiant glow around about her. In her hand was a golden cupcake rather than a pink one. His candle also gave off a beautiful glow. When she spoke, her voice was calm and soothing. Foxy almost wanted to believe that this was real.

"Who are you?" he asked

" I am the ghost of Christmas past" she answered

" So why are you here?"

"I am here to show you your past silly" She said with a giggle

" So, how's seeing my past gonna back me change?!" Foxy shrugged

" Do you want to see how?!" She said holding out her hand. " Take my hand"

Foxy was reluctant but he complied. He grabbed her hand and instantly he and the ghost began to float. Foxy panicked for a moment but heard the ghost's gentle voice say

" Do not worry."

With her gentle lilac eyes fixated on Foxy's eyes she began to lead him into the bright starry sky. Foxy looked down as he and spirit rose further and further. He could see the park and Freddy's. He could see all the Christmas decorations around the town and even he had to admit that it was beautiful. Suddenly another bright light appeared. Once again Foxy had to shield his eyes

" Spirit what be that bright light over there? It cannot be dawn it's only 1 o'clock." Foxy said

" It is the past!" She responded

They became closer and closer to the light until they flew into it. Somehow Foxy's eyes began to adjust. The light began to open at the end like a tunnel and Foxy beheld their town years ago. He gasped he remembered it all vaguely. The town was a little quieter back then, but it was homey. As they flew over the town he saw the many familiar faces. The animatronics always treasured each one of their customers and they remembered their regulars. The spirit flew them a few blocks or so down and stopped at a place Foxy knew all too well. He gasped.

" Do you remember this place?" The ghost said

" Remember? How could I forget Fredbear's family diner?" Foxy exclaimed

They landed and Foxy took a good look around. Children were running into the restaurant with their parents.

" I remember them, I remember them all!" Foxy said " That's Richie, Michael, and Amanda they always loved coming over to Fredbear's" Foxy said pointing to a group of kids outside the establishment. He then pointed to a little boy with brown hair.

" Oh, that's Francis he loved coming to my stage and talking to me. Oh, I remember the times when I would tell him 'bout me ol' voyages as a captain" Foxy reminisced. He trotted up to Francis and kneeled to the small child's height.

"Hello there Francis, long time no see!" Foxy said but the child never acknowledged him. He looked into foxy face and ran off to play with his friends.

" These are shadows of the past. They cannot see you nor talk to you" Said the soft-spoken spirit " Come there is much to see"

They entered into the restaurant. It was all there just as it was many years ago. The smell of different yummy foods, the sound of old fashion music, and the coziness of diner.

" Wow!" Foxy gasped looking around with the brightest smile on his face" There be good ol' Fredbear himself"

The jolly golden-brown bear was going around the diner serving cake to the children and giving them bear hugs. Back then they could roam freely around the restaurant and be themselves. Many customers loved how "alive" they were back then. After a lot of incidents and a new company taking over the establishment the animatronics were forced to be robots. They expected to stay on stage and sing. They couldn't give hugs to the kids anymore or even talk to them. Of course, they were free to do what they wanted to do at night when the restaurant closed. But it just isn't the same.

Foxy came out of his trance when he saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica enter into the room. Foxy and his Friends were just created, and this Christmas eve was their first. Even though Foxy and the others had just had some remolding done and looked great, it still didn't match that brand-new look they had. Freddy was lighter brown and was smaller than he is now since they were teenage at this time. Freddy seemed happier. Not that he wasn't happy now it's just that he had a wide smile on his face and a smile in his eyes. Perhaps it's the fact that Freddy had Fredbear around. He always was around him and they had a great friendship. One could even say that they were like brothers. Foxy looked back at Fredbear. Actually, over the years Freddy began look a lot like Fredbear. Bonnie was also smaller than he is now. He was a lighter blue. He had Reddish eyes that bore the gentle look that he still has today. He carried his brand new red and white guitar that he named 'old faithful' because he still uses the same one. He sat on the edge of the stage playing his guitar for a small group of kids. Chica was a bright yellow. Her lilac eyes were bright and beautiful. The cupcake in her hand even looked younger. Even though Chica had been a bit of a tomboy since she was the only female animatronic she was always so motherly to the children. She spent most of her time serving pizza to the kids and even enjoying a piece herself.

" Is he too familiar?" the ghost said pointing to the right side of the diner knowing that Foxy was examining his younger friends. Foxy looked over stunned to see none other than himself.

He was sitting on the vacant stage that he shared with Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica who were now on the main stage with Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Foxy looked hard and long at his past self. He was bright crimson. In his opinion this was the best he had ever looked. Mostly because he was happy. Francis was sitting in Foxy's lap. They were talking to each other and telling jokes to each other. Foxy watched as he and Francis shared a laugh. Francis was Foxy's best friend, but Foxy had another close friend. It was SpringBonnie. Foxy looked up to SpringBonnie, because he was so wise. He and fredbear was created a few years prior to Foxy and the others, so foxy just knew that all that SpringBonnie told him had to be right.

S peaking of SpringBonnie, He came up behind Foxy and signaled him to follow him to the backroom.

" Alright Francis I'll see you lad" said Foxy said

"Alright Foxy!" Francis said as he ran off.

Young Foxy then turned and headed to the backroom.

" Come on" the ghost said beckoning Foxy to follow his past self.

Foxy was amazed to see that not only could the ghost go through walls, but he could also. Inside the room Spring Bonnie was lecturing Foxy

" why were you not on the stage with us, Foxy!" Spring Bonnie scolded

" I only wanted to chat with Francis, lad." Young Foxy said

" Time is money Foxy, and Christmas is time where we can reap all the money we could possibly get"

" But..why should money be our concern?"

" Because my friend, this old building of ours can one day become the biggest and fanciest building ever. Come on! Don't you want to live in something better than this?"

Young Foxy stopped and thought for a moment. Spring bonnie put his arm around Foxy's shoulder.

" Remember my friend business is important" He said smiling at Foxy. Foxy smiled back and they left out to rejoin the others.

Even though Springs was Foxy's friend, he had to admit that he wasn't always the kindest. Something about him seemed…off. He was Fredbear's best friend and band mate, but even Fredbear didn't tolerate him sometimes. You'd think that Foxy would take a hint, but he was naïve back then. When the animatronics a first created they are eager and curious about learning the world similar to child. That was what happened Foxy. Sometimes SpringBonnie was mean and manipulative to Foxy and the others. Foxy knew deep down that it wasn't right of him to be that way, but he learned quickly to not try and correct him after receiving a good smack from him one time. Heck, Foxy didn't even want to make him mad. Foxy learned that if he pleased SpringBonnie (no matter what he demanded) they could get along. Once Fredbear and SpringBonnie was gone Foxy could clearly hear his friends tell him how wonderful life was and that he didn't have to be greedy. Foxy wanted to believe that, but he wasn't sure if he could change. Greed was all he knew and that's how he lived his life. But that wasn't why he hated Christmas.

" Something tragic happened in this room a few Christmases later. Do you know what happened?"

The scene changed, and Foxy Beheld Spring Bonnie slumped over. He had oil spilling out of him and wires sticking out of him. Foxy was appalled at the sight.

Foxy knew that SpringBonnie was bad off. He was even taken into the backroom where the employees were trying to fix him. Fredbear was the only one that saw SpringBonnnie. When He went to see him, he would not allow Foxy and the others to see him. Foxy knew it had to be bad, but he did not know that it was this bad. After the employees and mechanics tried their best to fix him SpringBonnie eventually powered down. Foxy remembered the day Fredbear went in the back and came out with a sad look on his face. Foxy and the others sat at the door waiting for him eagerly, because they had heard the workers say that they were going to be able to fix him the day before. However, they could not. They left his lifeless body there in the back not knowing that the others were capable of emotions. Fredbear once again would not let the younger animatronics see him and this vision right here was why.

Foxy fell on his knees and wept. After that day Foxy found out that they could not fix him because Fredbear's didn't have the money to fix him. Foxy vowed that he would walk in Springs footsteps and be the very best that he could be so that the restaurant could be the fanciest place ever, and so he did not have to say goodbye to another friend in that way.

"Why…. why did you show me this? Do you think that showing me my friend like this will make me want to change?" Foxy said through sobs.

"SpringBonnie does not want you to end up like him. He sees that he was wrong, and even now in the after life he is suffering from his deeds. You must change." The ghost explained.

Foxy huffed. He was now really mad at this ghost. How could he change? Why should he? This scene has only made him more bitter and more determined. That is if this was real. How does he know this is real? Perhaps this ghost is just a figment of his imagination. Or maybe he still dreaming.

The ghost being omniscient knew what Foxy was thinking. Plus, the dirty look he was giving her let her know that he stone hearted right now and she couldn't do much more to help him change.

"I cannot control these events. These are shadows of your past" She said still calmly" If you cannot learn from your past than I leave you to the hands of the ghost of Christmas present. Make your decision Foxy. Change or end up like you friend here"

She pointed to the gory sight of SpringBonnie.

"Ll..leave..m..me ..ALONE!NOW!" Foxy yelled his face full of tears.

T he ghost left and the past faded. Foxy was back outside of Freddy's. It was present day again. Foxy's head was hung way down. He entered into the restaurant. If there were more ghost to come than he hoped that they would be more comforting than this one.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Gift of the Present

Foxy walked into the dining area of the restaurant. To his surprise the room was dark and quiet. On the stage was Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica heads down and fast asleep. He assumed that the Toys was in parts and service doing the same.

' _They must have been too tired to party longer'_ Foxy thought. He couldn't blame them because he himself was exhausted after the experience with the ghost. He quietly made his way to pirates cove and closed the curtains. It was quiet once again and Foxy began to quickly drift off to sleep, forgetting totally about the next ghost that was to come.

At Exactly 2 am the curtains lit up as if the dining room lights were turned on. "Jingle bells" was playing loudly. Foxy immediately awoke in confusion.

"I knew they weren't really sleep!" He hissed. He flung the curtains open in anger.

"Hey! Turn that music off its…" Foxy stopped talking immediately stunned by what he saw. The dining was different! WAY different! It was bright and cheery. The tables and chairs were gone. Heck the stage wasn't even there anymore. There was a large Christmas tree across the room by the kitchen. There was presents, and candles, a large banquet table full of food. Foxy was stunned as he stepped out of his cove, but He sensed a presence behind him.

"Hello!" Said a loud jolly voice.

Foxy nearly leaped to the ceiling it scared him so much. He turned and saw a pair of large Navy-blue feet. Foxy's eyes wondered up toward the ceiling to see their owner. It was Bonnie or at least a spirit that looked like Bonnie. He was wearing a large green robe that had a white trimming. Around his waist was a black belt with a golden buckle. Around his long bunny ears was a leafy crown.

"Come and know me better!" He said joyously

"Hi?" Foxy said hesitant

" I am the ghost of Christmas Present"

" You are the next ghost?"

" I am. Come and know me better"

" So, what is it _you_ have to show me?" Foxy said trying to be angry about his previous experience, but was actually moved by the ghost jolliness. It even made him jolly inside as well, but Foxy hid it.

"What now?" The ghost said seemingly distracted. Foxy tilt his head.

"Are you going to show me something like the last ghost did?" Foxy asked

" Hm? Did I mention I am the ghost of Christmas Present?"

" You did. "Foxy said slowly

" Come and know me better!"

Foxy Chuckled " I think you're a little absent-minded spirit "

" No! I'm a BIG absent-minded Spirit!" The bunny said laughing deeply

Suddenly the ghost began to shrink down to Foxy's height.

" Have you ever noticed how wonderful it is around Christmas" The spirit said

" No spirit I have not, as a matter of fact I think it be a very wretched time" Foxy sighed

"Well, maybe you need to have different view of it" The bunny said chuckling

The room faded and suddenly they were outside.

"Welcome to Christmas morning!" The Spirit said

Foxy was once again stunned by all the Christmas cheer around him. There were kids running around and playing. Everyone was friendly and warm toward one another. The Decorations was beautiful and there was Christmas music. Foxy noticed how there was not even one wicked soul. Seeing all the cheer and love around him, well Foxy could say that it warmed his heart. He even felt joyful with them.

"Spirit I won't deny that I've been told about the wonderfulness of Christmas, but I've never experienced it like this before. It's like I have new perspective about Christmas I want to see my friends! What cheer do they plan to spread on such a wonderful day?"

The ghost smiled and nodded as he and Foxy faded and appeared inside Freddy Fazbear's. Sitting at one of the dining room tables were his friends they were all dressed up for the special day and were enjoying some pizza. Foxy saw how they seemed to be having fun, a smile one all their faces. He realizeed, however, he was absent from the group.

" Spirit are these things shown actually going happen or possibly happen."

The ghost still smiling shrugged and said" They could happen, or they may not happen. It all depends on you"

F oxy was happy to hear this, because he planned on joining the group tomorrow. That is if they would forgive him for his bad behavior. He sighed and hung his head down. He had such great friends. Why did he have to treat them so bad? They are not the blame for what happened. Foxy made a secret vow in his mind to treat them better.

" Hey! Come on let's play a game!" Bonnie chimed up.

" Yeah let's do it!" Chica agreed

"How about charades?!" Freddy asked

"Yeah, Freddy you go first!" Chica said

" A game! I love games!" Foxy said perking up and getting closer to the apparition of his friends

Freddy stood and thought for a minute with a smirk on his face. He then took his hand and curved it like a hook.

" A..candy cane?" Bonnie guest

Freddy furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. He than acted like he was sword fighting.

"a fight?" Chica guessed

Freddy shook his head and began to pretend to row a boat.

"a fisher"

"a sailboat"

"a sailor"

Freddy shook his head and stopped to think again. He than smiled and covered his left eye and pumped out his chest.

"wait, are you a pirate?" Bonnie said

Freddy awarded him with thumbs up and then he began to make several motions as if he was angry, no actually boiling with fury.

Chica and Bonnie didn't know what to say

" Are you something that is angry?" Chica asked

" Maybe some sort of angry pirate?" Bonnie said looking at Chica with a little hint of "I know what it is" in his voice.

" wait are you talking about… Foxy" Chica asked chuckling.

" That's right!" Freddy exclaimed laughing. Bonnie and Chica laughed with him.

Foxy thought it was all fun and games until he heard that. What came next though was worst.

" Good impression on him" Bonnie laughed

" Yeah, but even better 'yar har' 'bah!Humbug'" Chica mocked

" I be mad at the world because I've got a problem bigger than anyone else's problem" Bonnie joined

" The only thing that makes me happy is me money and my fake voyage stories." Freddy said and they all burst out laughing. Foxy couldn't believe what he heard.

"My friends really think this about me?" He said. Then he thought. Did he really blame them? It was all the truth. That's the way he acted. Still Foxy couldn't help, but feel something...different. He wasn't mad, but rather...hurt.

" I want to leave, show me no more. I don't to see them ever again." Foxy said covering his true feelings from the ghost. However, the ghost knew Foxy's heart but complied to his wishes.

" Very well than" He said

They faded once again and appeared on the other side of town. Foxy immediately recognized it as the outside of the other Freddy fazbear's pizza.

"Why did you bring me here, I know I did them wrong and all but please…"

" Just trust me there is something you need to see." the bunny said

He motioned Foxy into the building. Inside Toy Chica, Mangle, and Toy Bonnie were busy getting their own Christmas dinner together. However, the feast was looking pretty weak. There were a few small thin pizzas on the table. Foxy was used to seeing that, because pizza was the animatronics main meal. These pizzas however were not at all a traditional fazbear pizza. On the table were a cupcakes, soda, and other foods that looked like it came from the restaurants kitchen. One would think that this was a pretty good meal, but compared to the meal that the animatronics had at the other restaurant this was weak. Plus, the place just looked….Bad. It looked like it was just barely holding up. Foxy had no idea it looked like this.

" Spirit why does their place look so bad? Aren't they just as popular as we are." Foxy asked

The spirit said nothing, but didn't have to because Toy Chica began to speak up.

"Alright!" Toy Chica said" All done!"

She put her hands on her hip and looked at the table.

"I wish we could've stayed at the other place with Freddy and his friends" Mangle said

"Yeah, but with BB's condition getting worse the boss wanted to get him checked ASAP" Toy Chica said" It's for the best that we've come home early"

Mangle sighed looking at the table.

"At the other place we could've had a decent meal" She said

"We'll be thankful for what we have. It could be worst after all" Toy Bonnie said" We still have each other, and we still have our restaurant"

"It's a bummer that we might get shut down"

Hearing that Foxy's eyes widened

"Yeah, but maybe with that Christmas bonus the boss will able to pay the bills and afford to fix BB" Toy Bonnie said. With that they all beamed with hope. These guys were going through a tough time, but Foxy could tell that they were still happy.

Suddenly Toy Fred entered into the dining hall with BB.

"Did you hear some news" Toy Chica asked

Toy Freddy had hidden in the parts and service room while a mechanic was looking over BB. Once they had left he and BB joined the others.

Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and mangle stared anxiously at . He sighed and turned his back to his friends.

"I won't say he's doing bad, but he's also not looking good. The boss is trying his best to get BB fixed, but the parts needed to fix BB is very pricey. I heard the boss say that he can either choose to fix BB or save the restaurant. Even with this Christmas bonus…there's not enough to do both." He explained.

The toys dropped their heads. Toy Fred turned back around and saw his friend's gloomy looks.

"We're going to be alright. Don't worry guys." He said with a smile, but through that smile was fear. The others smiled back though.

"Come one guys let's eat" Toy Chica said.

Foxy observed the animatronics. Even though things were bad they still were happy. The still observed Christmas. Even BB was still happily giggling and enjoying his friends. Foxy kept his eyes fixated on BB. He was a remarkable child. His condition instantly made Foxy think about SpringBonnie.

" Spirit, is he going too…" Foxy started

" As I have said before these events may happen or they could not happen, but I see an empty corner and a 'balloon' sign without an owner." He said

Foxy's heart dropped at that. Now he felt really bad about acting like a selfish fool in front of the toys. He remembered what he had last said in front of the toys.

 _Why can't we share? Christmas is about love and charity. If we have to give we give. There are so many people that are less fortunate than us. Why, some would rather die!"_ He heard Freddy's words replay and _"Then they had better do it, and decrease the surplus population."_ Was Foxy's response. Foxy cringed at his disgusting attitude. No wonder the toys looked so hurt.

The spirit saw Foxy's heart was convicted and that was full of regrets now. He knew that he had done his job now. However, he also knew that Foxy still needed a little more convincing, because deep down Foxy would possibly go back to his old ways.

" Come my time with you is almost up" He said

They faded once more and appeared inside the basement of the other Fazbears. Foxy noticed that the Bunny's navy-blue fur began to become whiter and whiter.

"Why, spirit, you look ol'" Foxy pointed out

The spirit nodded and sat on the ground seeming to lose strength

" I'm afraid my time on the earth grows short" He said sounding out of breath

"Why do say your time on the earth is short? Are spirits lives short?" Foxy asked

" Indeed, they are, I believe that my life will end at 3 am" The spirit said looking completely white and their happened to be clock on the wall, which read 2:59

"Now! No please don't leave me..I..I. I've learned so much from you"

" and I expect you to learn from the next ghost just as you have done with me" The ghost began to fade away. "Go and know him better!" The ghost said vanishing into thin air whilst laughing hearty.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Future

Foxy sat on the basement steps awaiting the next ghost. By now Foxy knew there was no reason to protest anymore. He began to wonder about what the next ghost had in store for him. What would be his fate if he decided not to change. While he was deep in thought Foxy didn't realize that a fog was slowly creeping down the stairs. That is until he sensed a presence.

Foxy turned around slowly squinting to see through the fog. A tall dark figure seemingly slid its way down the stairs. Foxy began to become afraid again and ran to the wall of the basement. It stopped at the bottom of the stairs and just stood there in silence. It had a long black cloak on that was hiding its true identity. The top of the cloak laid onto circular objects which Foxy assumed were ears. The small opening revealed a muzzle and a pair of glowing red eyes.

" Are you the ghost of Christmas yet to come" Foxy asked but the spirit said nothing

" Out of all the spirits I've seen, you are the one I fear the most." Foxy said. This fear Foxy spoke of was not just merely because of the spirit's appearance, but of what doom the spirit may show. The ghost still said nothing.

"Spirit?" Foxy said " Speak to me "The spirit quietly motioned Foxy to follow him. Foxy nodded and followed.

As they moved ahead the basement seemed to morph into a dark tunnel very similar to the one that Foxy and the first ghost went through. However, at the end it was not bright. Foxy walked nervously but willingly alongside the dark spirit until they reached the end. They appeared outside of Freddy's. It was still just as before. Children were running around playing in the snow. The Christmas lights were beautiful as always. People were singing Christmas carols. Freddy's had some new decorations outside. Brand new reeves and lights. Most notably there were light in that were in the shape of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica from the torso up in a reave. Above it said Happy Holidays and below it said from fazbear's. Foxy got closer to it. He realized that he is missing.

"They left me out?!" He said feeling a bit angry but quickly cooled down.

" _Do I even blame them "Foxy thought_

Just then Foxy saw a pair of man walking past the restaurant. One of them stopped and looked at the restaurant.

"Man, this place is thriving even more" He said

"Yeah, but, my cousin was upset about some of their changes this year" The other said

"Why?"

Foxy was now listening carefully.

"Well usually the fazbears across town would usually come and join this one for Christmas, but they didn't do it this year."

"Didn't they nearly shut down?"

"Yeah, but they didn't. I heard that they were trying to save money to save the restaurant and to save something important to them."

Foxy's ears perked up.

"Luckily they got enough money to save what was important…but it was too late…"

Foxy sunk internally.

"After that they used the money to save the restaurant and kept it open."

"Hmmm.I winder what was so important"

"I heard it might be one of their animatronics, because one is missing now."

"Do you think that why they didn't do the show. Perhaps because they are sad"

"I hope not. Because it's just a robot not like it could feel anything."

 _You're so wrong_ Foxy thought. Foxy was really heavy with sadness now. His head was down, and his ears were limp. He sat down on the concrete and leaned against the restaurant wall.

"I Don't know though, these robots are quiet beloved, my little cousin was upset about something else"

"What?"

"Well, this restaurant also had an animatronic put down. It was ashame too. He was really in the hearts of many children, including my cousin"

"Do you know what happen?"

"His wires burnt out, and they had no idea. They spent a lot of money trying to fix him, but wasn't able to. Because of him they weren't even able to help the other Fazbear's from shutting down. He was only good for the trash bin then" He said chuckling

"Show some respect for the dead" The other said laughing." Come on well be late for Christmas dinner."

Foxy was really worried now, but thought about BB. He looked up at the ghost.

"Spirit did BB…" Foxy began

As soon as Foxy said that they teleported in front of the other Freddy's. Foxy immediately ran inside. The answer to his question was clear. The toys all sat around at a dining table. True they had not lost their restaurant, and even had several upgrades, however, all their heads were hung down and Toy Chica was even crying. Toy Freddy turned and looked in an empty corner and there laid the 'balloon' sign without an owner.

" spirit...I.." Foxy said with a sob in his throat. Foxy had no words to say. Foxy now knew a brand-new emotion. Sadness.

" I don't want to see anymore" Foxy said closing his eyes to keep from crying. He opened his eyes and found that he and spirit was now inside his home restaurant. The first thing that Foxy noticed made his heart drop. Pirate's cove was gone. Instead there was a few vending machines in its place.

" spirit…. where is me cove. " Foxy said dreading the worst. Everything seemed normal. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were up on the stage singing Like normal. The kids were cheering and having fun. But nobody seemed to notice that ol' Foxy was missing.

" Okay kids that concludes our show" Freddy said

" we'll see you next time kids" Chica said sweetly

Foxy suddenly realized the spirit was no longer beside him. He'd somehow gotten over to the other side of the restaurant. He was beckoning Foxy to follow him into the parts and service. Foxy quickly ran over to him. They went inside, and the spirit pointed to big box that was laying on the table. Foxy's animatronic heart sunk once again.

" Spirit what's in this box?" he asked" is it the wrenchet soul the two young men were talking about earlier."

The spirit pointed to the box.

" You want me to open it? "Foxy asked. The spirit still, pointing, nodded. This made Foxy worry more. He knew what he would find, but he just didn't want to see it. So, he decided to try and fix things before he had to see it.

" Spirit, I..I understand. Whoever that poor soul was I..I.. I see that that could represent me. My fate could be the same as he" Foxy stuttered.

T he spirit still pointed but this time he added force. Foxy was afraid to make the spirit run out of patience so he slowly walked toward the box, a sob in his throat. He turned and looked at the spirit

" These things can change, anyone can change." He said nodding

H e approached the box. It had a sign on it that said, 'out of order'. The box was still open a little bit. Foxy took a deep breath and with a shaking hand opened the box. The box was now opened, and Styrofoam peanuts were covering something. Foxy stopped and looked at the spirit's red glowing eyes, then he continued on. He pushed back the peanuts until he reached the dreaded sight. A tannish muzzle exactly like his. An oily tear ran down Foxy's face. He took one more deep breath and closed his eyes. He quickly pushed the rest of the peanuts out the way and then opened his eyes. There lying cold and dead was Foxy. The empty corpse was tattered and dusty. Its eyes were pitch black. Foxy fell on his knees and began to sob. He crawled over to the spirits feet.

" Sprit please I will change. I will not be greedy or mean and I will Honor Christmas. I will appreciate my friends. Just please, please give me another chance " he said begging on his knees. Foxy heard the Styrofoam rustling behind him. He turned and saw that the corpse had arose staring dead at Foxy. Foxy turned and began to cry harder. The corpse mouth opened and seemed to grow in size and was headed Foxy's way. Foxy wanted to run, but found he could not do so. He felt like his arms and legs was shackled, all he could do was plea.

" Please! Give me another chance! I promise I'll change! I promise! I promise!"

The dead corpse continued anyway getting closer and closer until it consumed Foxy. Before he knew it Foxy was falling into a pitch-black pit.

" I'll Change!" He yelled "I'll change! I'll Change! I'll Cha…"

...And everything went silent.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The new Foxy

 _THUD!_

Foxy awoke suddenly. He opened his eyes and beheld the beautiful white park. It was morning now, and had slept in the park all night. He was now on the floor of the gazebo because he had fallen out of his seat. His eyelids were heavy and felt like he needed to sleep more.

"Arg!" Foxy groaned" I must've fell asleep here last night."

But Foxy remembered something. He perked up. it's like all the drowsiness left instantly. Just like that Foxy remembered everything. Spring trap and the ghost visits. Of course, their main reason for their visit. Which was for him to be a changed Fox.

"It's Christmas!" He said

F oxy began to feel excited

" The spirits! they did it! They did it all in one night. I'm still alive. I..I have another chance "Foxy said standing up from the bench. He began to jump for joy.

" I feel as light as a feather! And as jolly as a school boy. Oh, I've got to go and make things right with everybody" Foxy said and darted out of the gazebo

Thirty minutes later…

Foxy made it back to the restaurant. Although, he was tired from not having a decent night's sleep Foxy was still jolly. Foxy continued through the lobby and he reached the dining area doors. He stopped a moment and took a deep breath. He put on an extremely grumpy look on his face and cut his jolliness for a moment.

He pushed open the doors and walked through. Freddy and Bonnie were in the dining area setting the table for their Christmas dinner. They met Foxy eye to eye and said nothing at all. Bonnie dropped his ears a bit and Freddy turned his back.

" Well no good morning, or even a hello for ol Foxy?" Foxy grouched

" Hello then" Freddy mumbled" where have you been all night?"

" that be my businesses" Foxy snapped walking towards them.

" What's all this? Making Merry today?" Foxy said pointing to all the decorations

" Look just because you hate Christmas doesn't mean you have to ruin it for the rest of us" Freddy exclaimed. Foxy growled and bucked up at Freddy.

" You know I feel about Christmas"

" and you know how everyone likes it except you. So how about you go back to your cove until it's over." Freddy said today he was really ready to tell Foxy off. He met Foxy almost muzzle to muzzle.

" well, bucko, you know what I have to say about Christmas." Foxy said through gritted teeth. Bonnie quickly came in between them

"Guys please stop!" Bonnie Begged

" Yeah! Yeah! I know, Foxy you say...

" I say God bless it!"

Freddy nudged Bonnie out of the way.

" And I say you... What?"

"Huh?" Bonnie said stepping back and looking at Foxy. Foxy chuckled. Freddy and Bonnie looked at each other and exchanged looks.

" Merry Christmas, me mateys!" Foxy said Joyfully and hugged Freddy, who was too stunned to react. Bonnie began to step back slowly, but Foxy saw him and quickly ran up to him and hugged him as well.

"… Foxy?" Freddy finally said

" yes?"

" what's going on with you? Are you...sick? Did you bump your head or something?"

Foxy burst out in laughter.

" no, I'm as healthy as ever." He said, and he inhaled deeply and sighed

" Do you smell that gang. It's a breath of fresh air and new beginning. And to start off I want to apologize for being a bad friend and for the way I acted yesterday and my greediness. Can you forgive an ol Fox?"

Bonnie smiled at the bewildered Freddy then back at Foxy.

" Of course, we can" he said. They hugged once again and turned to look at Freddy who smiled and said.

" what are friends for"

" does that mean you'll join us for Christmas?" Bonnie asked excitedly

" Yes! And I'll join you for many more after that!"

" wait this isn't just some phase is it?" Freddy questioned

" No, Freddy, it's not. I vow that I will be a new Fox. It took a great scare for me to come to this point."

Freddy twisted his head curiously at Foxy

" What…. scared you?"

Foxy chuckled and shook his head.

" You'll never believe me if I told you"

Just then Chica came out of the kitchen.

" what's going on? "She asked. Foxy grinned

" Chica! There you are lass!" Chica looked shocked at everyone.

"Com'ere lass and give ol Foxy a hug"

Chica ran and screamed. " He's gone maaaddd!" She and Foxy ran about the restaurant until he tackled her with a hug. Bonnie and Freddy laughed at them

"Where are the toys at?" Foxy asked after letting go of Chica,

"Oh, somebody came and got them early this morning they seemed to be in a hurry. Freddy explained

"Yeah, I heard them say something about an emergency" Bonnie said nodding

Foxy knew exactly what was going on. He remembered the events of the ghost of Christmas present. He darted towards the door.

"wait where are you going? "Bonnie asked

"I'm going to make things right with them" Foxy said

"Are you crazy?! That's all the way across town People will see you!" Freddy said

Foxy stopped and turned to his friends.

"I know, but I have to do this. I must let them know I care about them too. I might not see them for months and months. I have to do this now." He said calmly

Freddy hesitated, but he saw the change in Foxy's eyes. They were sincere. Freddy smiled and nodded at Foxy.

"Be careful" Freddy said

With that Foxy nodded and ran out the door

About more Thirty minutes later...

Foxy finally made his way to the Toys place and entered in immediately. Just as Foxy assumed, the toys were busy working on their Christmas dinner in the dining area. When they saw Foxy walk in they all had the same reaction. They totally ignored him, and Foxy didn't blame them. Toy Chica turned up her beak and walked out of the room. Foxy began to feel nervous about their response. Would they forgive him? Or would they hate him forever?

" um..g..guys" Foxy said ,but he received no response.

" I..uhhh…. I'm sorry about how I acted yesterday." still nothing. Foxy sighed and dropped his head.

" I was extremely foolish for being so greedy. I didn't even take time to realize Christmas is about family, friends, and giving."

Now the Toys were looking up from what they were doing. Toy Chica was even peeping in from the hallway. However Foxy didn't know he was getting their attention because he still had his head hung down in humility.

" I realize all this now and I wish I had known this from the beginning. But what I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry that was really selfish yesterday, and I do think that this restaurant deserves to have more earnings. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me? I'm a changed Fox. I promise."

Foxy didn't hear anybody say anything and decided to just leave since they probably did not want to see him at all. However just as he was turning to leave he felt a pat on his leg. He turned and saw BB's bright blue eyes looking up at him

" Merry Christmas, Foxy!" He said smiling and Foxy smiled back.

" Do you really mean all that" said T.B. Foxy nodded.

" Well we accept your apology!" said Toy Freddy

"REALLY?!" Foxy said excitedly his entire face perked up.

All the Toys gathered around Foxy and gave him a hug.

" I wish I could hang around longer, but the others are waiting for me, so we can celebrate together. Maybe later on tonight while all the humans are asleep we can meet in the park together" Foxy said

"that sounds great!" Mangle said

Foxy nodded and ran out the doors only to pause and turn back to them.

"Oh, and BB I hope you get better" He said and ran out. This stunned the Toys.

"How did he..know BB was sick?" said Toy Chica

" I never said anything to them" Toy Fred said

They sat and pondered what exactly had happened.

Later that night…

It was now nighttime once again. The town was quiet and desolate once more. The Toys had made their way across town to meet up with Foxy and the others. They were now in a very competitive but fun snowball fight. It was the Toys vs the originals. Since the toys had more on their side they were winning. Foxy was still as happy as ever, but hat still did not stop him from being competitive. Dodging snowballs and throwing as fast as he could, Foxy was very determined to win the game. BB however had a very sneaky plan. When Foxy was least expecting it, BB threw the biggest snowball at Foxy.

"Foxy! Watch out" Bonnie said pointing to the monstrous snow ball.

Foxy turned around to see the giant snowball hurdling toward him. It smacked him in his face and the force pushed him to the ground. He laid there on the ground for a few moments. Face covered in snow. The other feared that he might blow his top at the poor kid. They all stopped and stared at the seemingly lifeless Fox.

Finally, he slowly sat up. He pushed the snow off his face. Everyone was completely silent. When Foxy's eyes were clear he looked around at everyone with a blank expression, then turned too BB. BB gulped.

"Mr.F.F…Foxy I'm sorry…I" He stuttered, but was interrupted by Foxy laughing deeply.

"It be ok, lad" Foxy said grinning" Hey, nice one" Foxy held his hand up for a high five(Four) and BB grinned and accepted Foxy's high five. Than he rapped his arms around Foxy and they embraced each other. Freddy and Bonnie took a moment to sit down and catch their breath. (?)

"Wow! Foxy really is changed" Bonnie said to his best friend

"Yeah, normally something like that would have made Foxy flip. I guess now this is the new Foxy" Freddy said smiling and watching Foxy push BB on the swing.

" Foxy said that he went through something to make him want to change. What do you suppose it was?"

" Beats me?" Freddy shrugged

"Perhaps a Christmas Miracle?"

"Could be"

"Bonnie! Freddy! Come on were about to start up another game" Foxy yelled to the bear and rabbit.

"Coming!" They sang in unison and ran to meet the others.

And with that Foxy was better than his word. He became as good of Friend and as good a performer. The Toy animatronics were able to stay in their restaurant and returned to do more collaborations with Foxy and his friends. To Balloon Boy, who did not die, Foxy became a best friend to him. That night as all the animatronics enjoyed the Christmas season Balloon boy proclaimed.

" God bless us, everyone!"


End file.
